


What's Mine Is Yours

by IsItAShower



Category: Glee
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsItAShower/pseuds/IsItAShower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game on, bitches. (Companion piece to "Advance Technology")</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to 'Advanced Technology". Enjoy.

_A/N - I made this as an accompany piece to my 'Advanced Technology' one-shot because a) It's really early and I can't sleep and b) I felt like it. I know a couple of you want me to turn this into some smutty goodness but I'm a lady! Sometimes. Okay not really but writing smut makes me giggle so maybe while I'm drunk._  
 _And with that, take a seat my dear readers, or stand, do anything you'd like, (because nobody can tell you what to do! you do you, Glenn Coco!) and Enjoy._

* * *

It took  _one whole week_  before the need to randomly stop in the middle of whatever she is doing and find a bathroom to wash her hands left Santana.

(She still carried around a travel sized hand sanitiser but insisted that it was because she didn't want to catch anything if ever she accidentally touched something on the train or like, that one homeless guy who sits outside their building talking to himself and occasional throwing what she prayed to God was watered down black coffee and not pee.)

On the upside, all that time spent scrubbing away the memory of that night from her hands afforded her some time to think.

And plot.

Because there was no way,  _no way_  Santana was going to let Rachel Berry of all people, think she'd beaten Santana Lopez at her own game.

That obnoxiously loud garden accessory thought she was clever? Thought she could embarrassed the shameless? Asking all faux innocently if the cucumber had been washed before Santana pulled it out of the fridge to use in her salad.

_"You never know where it's been, Santana"_

_Please._  There was no way Santana was going to let Rachel continue to think walk around like she was top dog; all smug and smirky whenever she caught Santana subconsciously rubbing her palms against her the side of her pants.

Not a chance in hell.

Rachel wanted to play?

Okay, she'd play.

**Game on, bitches.**

 

Tuesday afternoon found Rachel navigating her way through the loft, head down and focused on replying to a text from Quinn who had asked if she was busy this weekend.

Hitting the send button before pocketing her phone, Rachel forwent any kind of shared house etiquette, like announcing ones presence, before she opened the door and walked completely unannounced into the bathroom.

She really should have knocked.

Stunned into imobility, Rachel stood frozen mid stride as she stared disbelieving at the sight she was greeted with.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was a naked from the waist down Santana, left leg propped up on the toilet seat.

Santana lifted her head slowly, her focus moving from between her legs, to a gaping Rachel. "Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare, Thumbelina?"

The question broke Rachel out of her brief catatonia. Blinking furiously, she smacked her palms across her eyes and spun around on her heel so violently that Santana actually thought the girl had given herself whiplash.

Facing away from Santana, Rachel started to furiously stutter, "I-I-I didn't- I m-mean- Y-y-you weren't s-supposed to be- I'm s-so sorry, Santana."

"Okay. So since I didn't actually catch any of that due to the fact that it was you talking and I tend to just kinda, blank out when you do, I'm just going to ask one question."

"Please make it quick. I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day."

Santana smirked.

"Could you stop using my razor? All that deforestation you've been doing between those stumps you call legs has blunted mine, and I needs to get my silky smooth on."

Santana watched as the back of Rachel's head shook back and forth.

" _What?_  Santana, I have  **not**  been using your razor."

"Umm,  _yes_ , you have. I threw your razor out a couple of days ago because it looked gross and I can not share a space with some ratchety ass razor staring at me while I'm trying to take a shower."

"But we don't even use the same razors!" argued Rachel.

Santana shrugged, "There was a sale on at place that smells like old people and feet you and Kurt insist on buying your, and I use this term loosely, 'beauty' crap from."

Rachel paled, "Oh, my God."

"And you know how much I love me a good sale."

"Oh my God," repeated Rachel.

Santana didn't bother putting her pants back on, she just picked them up and threw them over her shoulder as she sauntered towards a muttering Rachel.

"You know," Santana came to stop right behind her, "You really shouldn't use other peoples things, Rachel. You never know where they've been." she whispered straight into the other girls ear.

Santana basked in Rachel's silence and let the words sink in for a moment before she side stepped past her.

"Oh, and while you're out, we need milk" Santana reminded casually, throwing Rachel a wink from over her shoulder before she walked away.


End file.
